Hokiji
Hokiji is Huayalo's second largest city. It was established after Vlad and many of his allies ended the long reign and terror of the Arswasu Annadtkoaika over Huayalo. Shortly after establishment, Vlad elected his wife, Sunai, as the current head of Hokiji and he serves as a "shadow protector" of the city, his wife, and its inhabitants. Encouraged by the environmentally-friendly architecture that Donh' and Bihep possess, Vlad created Hokiji to not have the same environmentally-disastrous consequences as Amme or Donh', notably after the takeover of Arswasu Annadtkoaika. History Founding Shortly after the conclusion of the Giant Environmental Conflict in year 1163, Vlad set his sights on building the most sustainable, environmentally-friendly civilization to date. Even accounting for places with richer ground and resources, he chose the grassy plains of Huayalo's far north. Vlad concluded that this decision was best since most of the middle and south of the planet was both scorching in temperatures and relatively higher in CO2 content. Although the glaciers around his planned site were found to be melting, Vlad concluded that the liquid water from the melting wasn't enough to sink the site. Vlad, along with help from his wife Sunai, allied teams, and assistants from other cities, was responsible for the construction of the city using bio-degradable materials. The current leader of Donh', Aruhnh', assisted Vlad the most when it came to creating the leaf-blending material for some of Hokiji's buildings. Vlad as "temporary head" Within a year, 96% of the city's vital construction was complete and Vlad then elected his wife to represent the head of Hokiji as he felt that more daunting external problems needed to be dealt with. Just before Sunai's leadership, Vlad was the "temporary head" of the city; he oversaw the original construction and initial foundation of the city. During that time, he also drafted a moral code for the city, focusing on moral and environmental sustainability. Sunai Shortly after Sunai took role as head, she implemented reforms to bring water channels and water storage recipients into the city's boundaries, as Vlad was done with only the major pipe channeling from Lake Hokiji. She also signed her husband's moral code into implementation for the general population. Sunai also supported anti-legislation ideas and instead opted for a "publicly-editable" form of documentation which can account for changes in economic, political, social, and environmental structure. This form can be edited and revised by any resident of Hokiji. A plan of evacuation went under effect during the fourth month of her administration, and the plan is detailed as below: * Nutritional and medical supplies must be stocked on the life-rafts at all times. * In case a significant portion of the glacier falls, evacuate the citizens to the coast on safe life-rafts and pedal towards the opposite coast. * In case of a small flood, citizens must evacuate their living spaces and move out to the greenish pastures to the north-south sides of Hokiji. * In case of a large flood from the Voltke Ocean, citizens must immediately move to higher ground. Further accomplishments of her administration are to be expected in the future. Political Structure Leader structure There is no designated name for the "head" or "leader" of Hokiji since governmental structures are still not well-defined or developed for the city. Hokiji, like most other cities except Bihep, doesn't incorporate nepotism or any sort of close-tying member bias when choosing a position for the leader; the leader is usually chosen by the degree in which he or she can most benefit the city. However, one major difference that Vlad implemented was the addition of "shadow defenders", which he is one of. In all other cities, the leader is usually protected by the stronger male citizens of the village as a whole. A large-sized military is looked down upon by most of Hokiji's residents as well. Sunai also has assistants to help her develop codes for agricultural techniques, medicinal techniques, building specifications, "shadow defense" missions, and media such as books and other sources. Those assistants may comprise of one to five per each division of sector. Political focus Vlad's original plan was to focus on moral and environmental sustainability. As defined per his moral code, moral sustainability would result from respecting individual rights in relation to the rights of the general population; the individual must be able to support other individuals in a time of dire need and that the individual must be able to self-sustain himself; self-sustainable methods are best in creating new-found confidence for the individual and his care of others. The individual is also allowed help from others if he or she is lacking in some respects of the self-sustainability model, and if that is lacking, direct help of the leader's assistants.. Government leadership Hokiji's political system consists of an incredibly light government. In other words, Sunai and her assistants are only responsible for the oversight of defensive, nutritional, medicinal, and structural-related guidelines for the city's residents. Unless drastic or detailed help is required, Hokiji citizens are able to live life freely as they want as long as they follow Vlad's moral code guidelines. Economic Structure Early in its establishment, Hokiji maintained a more communal, barter mode of economy. Lacking Environment Hokiji is situated between grassy hills, a giant glacier cliff with a lake to its east, and the Voltke Ocean to its west. The natural biodiversity of Hokiji is slightly more diverse than that of the Kaymu territories; northern and temperate-type vegetation and flora occupy the hills around the city, and grass is the most common flora seen growing on the hills. Many different herbivorous and carnivorous animals occupy the grass hills around the city, creating a complete food chain. The weather is unexpectedly warm for almost the entire year, when compared to other non-grassy regions at the same latitude. A constant, slight dew along with an oceanic breeze runs across the majority of the city. In contrast, many other areas of Huayalo often have weather patterns of significantly-varying degrees. The Kaymu greenways are also one of the most fertile areas for farmland in Huayalo. Culture The general culture of Hokiji focuses on general sustainability with the need to help others. Since every household grows their own food and herbal medicine, the people in Hokiji are quite creative in their methods of food preparation and medicinal administration. Sometimes, new recipes or medical breakthroughs get introduced in the common form as a way to create a sense of common, creative ground. Cuisine Many elements of Kaymu cuisine are borrowed. Fat cakes and berry creams, also exclusively from the Kaymu, are also the main desert choices of most Hokiji citizens. Even the immigrants from other areas can easily enjoy a fat cake or two. A huge international cuisine scene also exists in Hokiji, similar to that of Tan. Sites of Interest * Vlad's House * Sunai's Office * Kaymu Section * Hokiji Facilitation Center * Ongugasagushi * Main Hokiji Crossways * Bio-garden Center of Hokiji * Hokiji Symbol * Lake Hokiji (w/ Hokiji Pipeline) * Hokiji Glacier Important People * Vlad (founder) * Sunai (leader) * Kaymu elders Ranking Trivia Category:Cities